everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairbears
Fairbears is a multimedia franchise revolving around the show of the same name. The show has been ridiculously successfully over the many years it has been around, starting in the mid 70s and still thriving today. In the most recent iteration they tried to aim for a younger audience, but somehow it got extremely popular for all ages. The show is set in a sci-fi fantasy world entirely populated by rotund animals, and revolves around the residents known as the Fairbears, hence the name of the show. Generations *1st Generation - A fairytale/fantasy action adventure show with roughly thirty episodes and an interesting dragon villain. *2nd Generation - TBA *3rd Generation - TBA *4th Generation - TBA About the Show The Fairbears are a team of power rangeresque teddy bears who fight against the evil king penguin and teach kids life lessons. (TBC) Characters Some Facts *The entire supporting cast grows over the series, and it's all just bears. **Well, there's a cat or an owl or two... *The villains have really cute monster designs (frequently based off fairy tale characters). Fairbears Protag Bear -- TBA (???) Treasury Bear -- The Second in Command, (bleeep of spoilers go in this place), and believes in sharing. Lawyer Bear-- The 'Gentle giant' of the group. He's a crybaby polar bear from the Alps who cares about justice and is also an aspiring chef. Faddy Bear -- The *rad* and ☆hip☆ one. Puffball -- The tiny kid who tries to prove himself to others. Other Lambert -- This sheep is the bear's stuffy landlord who also has a secret identity as the show's 'Tuxedo mask.' King Penguin -- The villain in the fourth generation of the show, who carries around a set of skeleton keys and breaks into everything, which causes mass chaos. (Rumour has it that Penguin is a parody of Goldilocks. It doesn't help that she rides a blond yak.) He's a comedic villain who frequently hires outside help in defeating the Fair Bears. Angeline Patchwork and the Fairbear, art by Hiddenfolk]]Being a lover of the previous generations, Angie was was sad to see the series stop airing, and decided to do something about it. With her transfer to Ever After High, she contacted the Fairbears company and managed to set up a Fairbears campaign in the village of Book End. Angie planned to raise enough money to get the show up and running again, back and better that before. Every person who donated money to cause got a special Fairbear based off of them free with their donation. This caught the interest of many, making the Fairbears campaign a huge success. With all the new characters, and the return of the beloved original characters, the show went soaring, the fandom grew, and the whole franchise itself reached great heights. Build-A-Bear Workshop connections After Angie got her summer job at Build-a-Bear Workshop, she thought it would be a splendid idea for the two very amazing bear companies to work together to make a "Build-a-Fairbear" for the enjoyment of the many fans, who can now bring their fanon ideas alive at the fun workshop. Build-a-Fairbear is stocked full of tons of varying clothes for the stuffies, bear sizes and colors, different eyes, and other add one and necessities for creating. Book Exclusive Plushies TBA Read more... ...about Angie at Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc) ...about Jesse at Jessamine Diamandais Credits Hiddenfolk -- The creator of the entire concept who is extremely nice to let me make a page of it. And, some of this is quoted from the things she said in Wikia Chat anyways. Category:Shows